teamcraftedfandomcom-20200213-history
JeromeASF
Jerome Robert crap, known online as ASFJerome '''or '''JeromeASF, is a 25 year old American YouTuber who is a former member of Team Crafted and is currently part of a group of YouTubers known as "The Nice Posture Squad". Born on March 2, 1994, Jerome got his start on YouTube when he starting making videos based around the Call of Duty franchise on a channel called AwesomeSauceFilms, which he co-owned and operated with his friends Mitch (TheBajanCanadian) and Matt (TheNoochM). After abandoning the channel in November 2012, Jerome focused on his channel which quickly exploded into one of the most popular Minecraft channels on YouTube. As of April 2019, Jerome has over 5 Million subscribers on his main channel. On his second channel "JeromeACE" where he plays random video games, he currently has 577,041 subscribers. He currently lives in St. Petersburg, Florida. Early Years Jerome was born in Basking Ridge, New Jersey. He met Mitch in the fourth grade after Mitch moved to New Jersey. The two were best friends, but Mitch ended up moving away in the sixth grade. However, the two still kept in contact with each other. In high school, Jerome was involved in activities such as fencing and being part of the school debate team. Jerome credits his involvement in debate for his ability to speak at length on any given topic. After high school, Jerome attended Rutgers University for a short period of time, but dropped out to pursue a career on YouTube. In early 2016, he moved down to St. Petersburg, Florida with Mitch. Jerome was dating Louise Daly - they had been together for around two years. However, they have broken up. Jerome has adopted a pet rabbit named Cookie. Start on YouTube Jerome got his start on YouTube initially when he created the channel "HacksourceVideos" on March 30th, 2008. The channel consisted of real-life videos shot with Jerome and his friends. He has only uploaded around 15 videos on the channel. Jerome stated that he had always had a liking for playing video games, and on December 8th, 2008, he founded the channel "AwesomeSauceFilms". Later, he would share the channel with Mitch, Zak (Hippo|oqqiH), and Mat. Jerome started uploading to the channel on January 13th, 2009. The first video was a solo video by Jerome pertaining to the game "Spore". The channel continued to grow in popularity, and it became centered around primarily Call of Duty gameplay after the addition of Mitch, Zak, and Mat. The channel also branched out to Twitch, and the group started hosting a weekly podcast they called "The bYd Podcast" which stood for "But Y Dood". Jerome continued to make videos on AwesomeSauceFilms with his friends until November 29th, 2012, when the channel uploaded its last video. AwesomeSauceFilms stopped uploading videos because they collectively got bored of playing Call of Duty. During his time on AwesomeSauceFilms, Jerome also started a Minecraft channel called "JeromeASF", which was created on July 11th, 2011. There he mostly played with his friends from AwesomeSauceFilms, but soon found other friends to play with as well. AwesomeSauceFilms soon went into hibernation1 while Jerome continued on with his Minecraft channel, bringing in a larger, younger audience. 1 This "hibernation" would last until March 16th, 2015, when Mat and Zak uploaded a CS:GO gameplay video. The channel soon fell silent again shortly after. Transition to Minecraft and "Team Crafted" With the "hibernation" of the ASF channel and the subsequent transition to Minecraft, Jerome's new channel thrived on the bigger and younger audience that was brought in. During this time, Jerome played with mostly his friends from AwesomeSauceFilms, until they started meeting other large YouTubers, such as Rob (MrWoofless) and Brandon (PeteZahHutt). As Jerome gained more subscribers, he got to meet bigger YouTubers such as Adam (SkyDoesMinecraft), Tyler (Deadlox), and Jason (MinecraftUniverse). On June 30th, 2013, less than two years after the channel was created, JeromeASF had gained one million subscribers. As Minecraft rapidly became popular, Jerome and his friends skyrocketed to the top of YouTube content creators in terms of popularity. Because of all the success, Jerome and his friends decided to officially launch the group "Team Crafted" on November 4th, 2013. Along with Jerome, the group consisted of his lifelong friend Mitch, Adam, Tyler, Jason, Ian (SSundee), and Quentin (HuskyMudkipz). Together, the group moved out to Los Angeles, California and began making videos together, soaring to the top of Minecraft gameplay on YouTube in the process. On March 6th, 2014, roughly 6 months after the official launch of Team Crafted, Adam left the group, initially for unknown reasons. However, it was later confirmed that he did not approve of the direction that Team Crafted was commercially headed in. On the same day, Tyler also left Team Crafted, stating that he's "in the same boat as Adam for leaving". On March 7th, 2014, just one day later, Quentin left Team Crafted as well, citing wanting to grow on his own as his reason leaving. Jerome and Mitch remained on the team, but soon after welcoming Ryan on board, the group was abandoned. After the stint with Team Crafted, Jerome continued to grow his channel and started to record with new people, such as Lachlan (CraftBattleDuty), Vikram (Vikkstar123), Preston (TBNRfrags), and Ryan (xRpMx13). Although he doesn't very often record with past members of Team Crafted (besides Mitch), all members have stated that they are all on good terms with each other. Jerome, along with Mitch, formed a new group called The Pack, which includes Vikram, Rob, Lachlan, and Preston. Jerome records with The Pack in a lot of his videos, and they have, in a way, become the new Team Crafted of YouTube. They do mostly PVP related videos together, like Battle Dome and Lucky Block PVP Challenges. As of October 2017, Jerome has over 4.7 million subscribers and is considered to be one of the most popular Minecraft YouTuber commentators. He streams daily, featuring Minecraft and other games. Although, he now does more of his streams with “The Nice Posture Squad” he still sometimes stream with members of “The Pack”. Jerome is also known to go on many trips, especially with his friends like Mitch, Rob, Vikram, Lachlan and Preston. During the time that Jerome and Mitch were visiting Ryan in St. Petersburg, Florida (before he moved there) they started a prank war, which soon became popular across all three channels. In one of Ryan's vlog, it was announced that Jerome, along with Mitch, were moving to St. Petersburg, Florida, which is where Ryan lives. In March 2016, the move was made official. Jerome currently lives in a house with Mitch. Lachlan also occasionally joins them. On April 8, 2016, Jerome launched a new channel for mature content, JeromeACE. The channel was launched with gameplay of Grand Theft Auto V, which featured The Pack. Since then, Jerome has played other games like CS:GO, Happy Wheels, Risk, PlayerUnknown Battlegrounds, and Shellshock Live. Skin Design His skin is designed to look like the Wookiee species, from the Star Wars films. However, he states that it is called a "Bacca". He calls his skin "Business Bacca" because of the suit his skin includes. Trivia * His parents live in New Jersey. * He lives in St. Petersburg. * He is known to be called "Fluffy" by SkydoesMinecraft and "Bacca" or "Filthy Stinkin' Bacca" by Mitch. * Jerome mentions being red-green color blind in some episodes. * Jerome speaks fluent Italian. * On the 9th of March in 2014, his German Shepard, Coco, passed away. * Jerome mainly plays Modded Minecraft with the "Nice Posture Squad". * Jerome has a Snapchat: JeromeASF. Like Mitch, he will be posting snaps on his story. * He has a German Shepard named Shadow. * Jerome has two sisters (mentioned in Mitch's A Kingdom For Keflings - The Movie) named Angelica. * Jerome live streams once a day. Notable Quotes * "CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP!" * "Gimme the D." * "GG." * "To the left! To the left!" *"I got Betty!" *"Woah Baby!" *"Dat Booty Doh!" *"I WON DA HUNGER DEENS!" *"LAVA 4 EVAAAAAAAR!" * "You're a butt." *"Get Koduroed!" * "I'm a friendly Bacca!" * "I'm color blind!" * "Oh, look at that booty!" * "Mitch! Mitch!" * "I love you Mitch." * "BETTY!" * "Yeah boi!" * "Wadawudwah." * "COME BACK I JUST WANNA CHOP YOUR BOOTY!" * "POWER MOVES ONLY!" * "CAN'T STOP WON'T STOP!" * "I'm on the can't stop, won't stop train to Power Move City!" * "Chop chop, baby, chop chop!" * "Get in mah belly!" * "Oooh kill em' terrio!" * "Dat axe!" * "Fish, fish, fish." * "That was a nice solid D right there Mitch!" * "I love my fluffy Baccas." *"YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE ANAKIN!" *"OOOOH BUDDY!" * "BajanCanadian!?... Oh My Gawd!" *"Nice Posture" *"Bean Bean Bean" *"I'm a handsome Bacca" *"BITCONEEEE" *"3, 2, 1, Not it! Oh sorry Ben your it" *Ben ya Nasty